Someone Like You
by bmaria
Summary: Com uma vida tranquila, Harry Potter, aos seus 24 anos de idade e uma família formada com sua namorada de escola, Ginny Weasley, vê os dias ganharem tons mais cinzas quando recebe o convite para o casamento do seu ex amante, Draco Malfoy. Terá uma semana para enfrentar os sentimentos do passado e tomar uma decisão: Ir atrás do amor ou continuar com a vida morna que possuí?


**Sinopse:** Com uma vida parcialmente tranquila, Harry Potter, aos seus 24 anos de idade e uma família formada com sua namorada de escola, Ginny Weasley, vê os dias ganharem tons mais cinzas quando recebe o convite para o casamento do seu ex amante, Draco Malfoy acompanhada de uma carta do ex-sonserino. Terá uma semana para enfrentar os sentimentos do passado e tomar uma decisão: Ir atrás do amor ou continuar com a vida morna que construiu?

 **Casal:** Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 _Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem, eles pertencem _graças a entidade superior_ à J.K Rowling _,_ porque se fossem meu, com certeza essa tensão sexual já tinha sido resolvida. Eu não ganho absolutamente nada com essa minha estória boba, apenas me divirto com os personagens durante algum tempo. A música encontrada em alguns trechos dessa OneShot pertence à Adele, ela tem o mesmo título dessa estória.

 **Betagem:** YeahOppa do Perfect Design.

 **Aviso:** Essa one possuí uma continuação, ela se chama Hello e vocês podem encontra-la em meu perfil.

 _ **Someone Like You**_

Por _**B Maria**_

Someone Like You

Sete e quarenta e cinco da noite; quinze segundos atrasado para o jantar. Na verdade um atraso pontual, já tolerado e habitual nas terças feiras, dia no qual parecia que o trabalho no Ministério fazia parte de um acordo mudo para ser mais intenso.

A porta foi aberta com certa dificuldade, e a neve avançou sobre o tapete encantado de boas-vindas. Os feitiços daquela época, a mais rigorosamente gelada do ano, impediam que qualquer vestígio do frio intenso penetrasse pelas paredes de cores vibrantes e alegres da casa. E caso falhassem, dois bracinhos magros e pálidos demais agarram as pernas daquele que a adentrava, com um pouco de esforço para esticar todo o corpinho, já afrouxando a gravata vermelha e dourada que prendia um pouco da respiração do homem. Era um item extremamente importante no cargo que exercia no trabalho, uma área burocrática, mesmo que não lhe agradasse, a única que lhe cabia em tão pouco tempo no Ministério.

Harry Potter adorava essa recepção, a qual tinha, invariavelmente, todas as noites. Depois de se certificar de fechar bem a porta, deixar a pesada e um pouco úmida capa no suporte mágico e ouvir o pop conhecido do elfo enquanto esse levava consigo sua maleta de trabalho, o homem de cabelos ainda rebeldes e olhos ainda mais intensamente verdes, mesmo que dominados pelos aros dos óculos ainda arredondados, agachou-se até poder pegar o filho de quatro anos nos braços e erguê-lo até estar pelo menos uma cabeça acima de si, olhando-o risonho com o olhos acastanhados.

— Papai, papai! Estamos quase no final de março, quando vamos lá fora brincar com a neve? — o tom inocente ricocheteou nas paredes e nos ouvidos de Harry, fazendo-o sorrir e bagunçar aqueles cabelos escuros, mas um tanto mais claros que os seus, quando encaixou o corpo do filho em sua cintura, segurando-o mais firmemente, enquanto avançava pela aconchegante sala de estar, aproximando-se da lareira acesa que aquecia o ambiente ao modo trouxa.

— O que acha de amanhã? Papai tem uma folga concedida. Podemos fazer vários anjinhos flutuarem por aí e se quiser… — Harry fez uma pausa dramática, aproximando-se mais para contar um segredo para o filho, que uniu as mãos em formato de conchas a fim proteger o que lhe seria confidenciado. — Podemos fazer uma guerra de bolas de neve, mas não ouse contar para sua mãe antes da hora. — O homem ficou sério por alguns segundos, e seu pequeno garoto lhe bateu continência como um bom soldado obediente ao capitão, mas a seriedade do momento só foi sustentada até James Sirius deixar escapar uma risada comprimida pelos lábios finos e curtos e então ambos gargalharem cúmplices.

No segundo seguinte, uma cabeleira ruiva adentrou o cômodo com mãos posicionadas estrategicamente na cintura e, apesar de aparentar seriedade, um sorriso lhe escapando pelos lábios levemente rosados e carnudos, fazendo as sardinhas saltarem do rosto jovial e manifestarem uma leveza quase única, o que demonstrava o quanto apreciava aquela cena.

— Não está fazendo desse pequeno Potter um maroto desde cedo, está, Harry? — e aquela pseudo acusação só fez com que mais risadas fossem reprimidas e que o homem da casa piscasse ao filho, como seu confidente de segredos, e lhe colocasse no chão. O menino, imediatamente, correu para as pernas pálidas e um pouco sardentas da mãe.

— Não se preocupe, Ginny, que pai desnaturado seria eu se o fizesse aprontar desde cedo, uh? — o tom era leve e brincalhão enquanto se aproximava de sua jovem esposa. Esta que deixou os braços deslizarem da cintura e irem para o tecido do terno negro que o marido usava, alisando-o como se limpasse partículas quase inexistentes de sujeira.

Um sentimento morno se apossou do coração e dos sentidos do moreno, fazendo-o se inclinar e depositar um beijo casto nas bochechas coradas da ruiva, tendo como resposta um sorriso por parte dela e um urgh por parte do filho, como se realmente achasse nojenta a atitude dos mais velhos, antes de correr para a cozinha.

Há muito havia deixado de lado os pensamentos, se acostumado e acomodado com aquela situação, uma vez que imaginou que as borboletas flutuantes continuamente fariam festa em seu estômago sempre que se aproximasse daquela que escolheu para amar e honrar. Era algo morno, calmo, perfeito, cômodo, mas não completo. Mas ele imaginou que seu pai lhe diria que, com o tempo, é isso que se torna o casamento; algo seguro e sem impressões de novas aventuras, e lhe diria também que isso não era de todo ruim. De uma forma ou de outra, essa voz em seu pensamento bastava para lhe dizer que era feliz e relativamente realizado com a vida que tinha formado ao lado da nascida Weasley.

— O jantar está quase pronto — ela anunciou, como sempre, muito prestativa e educada, antes de sorrir do mesmo jeito de sempre e se virar para ir até a cozinha, onde seu primogênito estava a esperando para ajudá-la com a mesa e, com sorte, furtar um pedaço de caramelo que derretia na boca com Kreacher, o elfo doméstico, que sempre tinha uma cara de culpado e se sentia meio deslocado por ser posto de lado muitas vezes ao não fazer o jantar.

E seguindo a rotina a risca e de cor, Harry então voltou-se para o centro da sala, retirando os sapatos e os deixando pelo caminho enquanto ia acomodar-se no canto esquerdo do sofá, já se afundando nele e marcando-lhe com seu formato de corpo. Pegou o Daily Prophet e outras correspondências da mesa de centro de mogno enquanto seus pés iam ocupando o local em que os papéis estavam pouco antes, tão bem posicionados.

Seus olhos verdes acomodaram-se ao ler as informações das cartas bem como seu corpo fez o mesmo junto ao estofado. Duas cartas vindas do Ministério, convidando formalmente a ainda pequena família Potter-Weasley para jantares e festas furtivas em departamentos diferentes do trabalho de Harry, mesmo que esse já houvesse sido informado de tais eventos. Uma carta convidando o casal e o filho para o segundo aniversário da filha de Neville Longbottom e Luna Lovegood para a qual Harry sorriu tendo a certeza que compareceria para rever os amigos e poder bajular um pouquinho a garotinha do casal. As outras três eram apenas cobranças básicas do banco de Gringotes, uma delas solicitando a Potter que resolvesse alguns assuntos ainda pendentes, nada sério.

Harry, em um primeiro momento, não olhou com tanta firmeza para o último envelope, com bordas rendadas em branco gelo, mas sem nenhuma escrita especial. Mas ao ser virado, o pequeno pedaço de papel conquistou quase toda a sua atenção, sendo essa dividida com a primeira página do Daily Prophet

Harry então sentiu nitidamente o sangue passar pela jugular e atentar-lhe à audição, turvando seus sentidos por alguns segundos enquanto ele piscava freneticamente querendo ter a certeza do que lia.

''De volta aos holofotes do mundo mágico: o herdeiro da Família Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, aos vinte e quatro anos, finalmente irá se casar! Revelada a data do casamento do mês e mais informações sobre os novos pombinhos nas páginas 3 e 4.''

Seguido de uma foto em que aparecia Draco, em sua sempre pose aristocrática e face inexpressiva, beijando levemente o dorso da mão esquerda de Astoria Greengrass, com bochechas levemente coradas. Harry a reconhecia, era a irmã mais nova de Daphne Greengrass, uma loira de corpo escultural, colega de casa de Draco, que havia estudado no mesmo ano que eles em Hogwarts.

As mãos de Harry, habilidosas e calejadas do trabalho como Auror, logo avançaram para as páginas que prometiam contar mais detalhes daquela notícia considerada pela revista, em um tom um tanto sensacionalista, completamente bombástica, posta na primeira página.

''Não é segredo que a Família dos Malfoy aos poucos reconstrói seu nome e posição na sociedade bruxa desde o final da Guerra, também não é segredo que, não muito tempo atrás, reunindo-se com outra família puro sangue, como mandam ainda os velhos costumes de suas relações conservadoras, firmou uma aliança de casamento entre o filho único e herdeiro e a filha mais nova dos Greengrass, uma vez que a primogênita e também ex-colega de casa de Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengras, havia se casado dois anos antes.

"O ponto alto dessa notícia é a então revelada data do casamento: este acontecerá na próxima quarta-feira, dia 24 de março, nos jardins da Malfoy Manor, e ao que tudo indica o tempo, talvez para promover a feliz cerimônia, estará mais ameno, uma pausa no rigoroso inverno que a cidade está enfrentando. Mas para grande infelicidade, será um casamento discreto e com poucos e mais íntimos convidados, algo bem parecido com o casamento do Eleito do Mundo Bruxo, Harry Potter, cuja cerimônia só permitiu a participação dos familiares da parte da noiva e alguns poucos amigos de ambos. Pelas informações que colhemos, parece que os selecionados andam recebendo convites desde o mês de dezembro do ano passado.

"Esperamos obter pelo menos superficiais, mas suficientes informações sobre esse evento, que parece tão sonhado pela família, para um novo recomeço.

"De fato, devemos concordar, Draco Malfoy e Astoria Greengrass formam um belíssimo e aristocrático casal. O Daily Prophet deseja felicidades para os noivos, e claro, que logo venham os pequenos e esperados herdeiros. ''

Harry teve que umedecer os lábios pelo menos três vezes durante os três minutos que gastou lendo a matéria, já que eles pareceriam adquirir, a cada vez, rachaduras novas e mágicas, efeito na verdade, de suas mordidas e puxadas na pele fina.

Ele não podia acreditar, Draco Malfoy iria realmente se casar. Casar-se com Astoria Greengrass. Casar-se com aquela morena de olhos verdes claros, na próxima quarta feira. E o estação estaria despontando, numa pausa tranquila entre dias difíceis de invernia austera. Típico, completamente típico do loiro, pontuou Harry, com os lábios contorcidos em desgosto.

Enquanto o fazia, ao menos notou que Ginny estava parada na divisão da cozinha para com a sala e o olhava atentamente analisando suas reações. Não era apenas Harry que estava com as bochechas e pontas das orelhas avermelhadas, mesmo que seus motivos fosse diferentes; ele, de pura raiva contida, ela, de insegurança e desgosto, o coração acelerado. Ele estava estático no sofá, mas ela sabia que na verdade o marido estava a ponto de explodir e, se fosse possível, aparatar dali para tirar aquela história a limpo com Malfoy, mesmo que esse assunto já não lhe dissesse respeito há alguns anos, depois dos dolorosos eventos.

— Eles nos enviaram um convite — ela constatou em tom baixo, ainda sem mover sequer um músculo para se aproximar do marido, enquanto seu riso era puramente sarcástico, seco e sem graça.

Harry não ousou desviar o olhar e, por um momento, sua esposa achou que ele não a tivesse escutado. A ponto de repetir, se refreou assim que os dedos trêmulos e empalidecidos do marido se moveram novamente para a correspondência, agora dando a devida atenção ao envelope chique, mas um pouco pobre de detalhes, que estava misturado aos outros convites e cobranças sem importância.

Virando-o, pôde notar a caligrafia feita a punho muito bem escrita expondo os dizeres "Para Harry Potter e Guinnevere Weasley".

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que o tivesse enviado, riria sem graça do pequeno erro cometido pelo anfitrião ao não colocar o nome de casada da mulher, assim como ao perceber que a carta havia chegado quase que um pouco tarde demais e em cima da hora. Mas era de Malfoy que estava falando, de um antigo e mal resolvido ex-caso de Harry Potter, e ambos haviam passado, em pouco tempo, de intensos amantes secretos do colégio para completos desconhecidos, ainda mais indiferentes do que no primeiro ano escolar de ambos. Era lógico que ele nunca daria o braço a torcer, nunca consideraria Ginny a esposa de Harry, mesmo que ela houvesse ganhado esse título, somado ao de mãe do filho do ex-grifinório, já fazia quatro anos e alguns poucos meses.

Ele também supôs que o loiro hesitou e quase desistiu de enviar aquele convite para o casal, acovardando-se sobre o que sentia, como sempre. Porém, mostrando-se ousado, com certeza pensou, uma semana antes, em enviar e desafiar a matriarca daquela jovem família a aceitar e comparecer àquele evento com o seu marido, o moreno que ainda, secretamente, pertencia ao Malfoy, tão secretamente que levaria o sentimento ao túmulo.

''Draco Lucius Malfoy e Astoria Greengrass convidam com todo o prazer você e sua família para comparecerem, no dia 24 de março de 2006, às 16h44min, ao seu patrimônio, que acontecerá na Malfoy Manor.

"Os convidados deverão levar os convites individuais para cerimônia, uma vez que não será permitida a entrada de jornalistas ou pessoas não convidadas.

"Contamos com sua presença. ''

E junto com aquele convite, mais três pequenos quadradinhos de papéis com estampa floral clara com os nomes de Harry, Ginny e do filho deles, James Sirius.

Mesmo com as mãos trêmulas e dormentes, Harry ainda foi capaz de guardar delicadamente o convite maior e os individuais no envelope, como se com qualquer falta de jeito fosse capaz de rasgar o papel, mesmo que resistente e magicamente encantado.

Ele temeu virar o rosto e encarar as orbes acastanhadas de sua esposa, nas quais sabia que encontraria o passado amarguradamente. Por isso ele não o fez, apenas rezou mentalmente para que suas pernas não o deixassem falhar e cair no meio da sala enquanto uma vertigem o atacava. E ele prendeu a respiração com tanta força... Exatamente como fazia com seus pensamentos e memórias.

Virou de costas e murmurou para a esposa que não ficaria para o jantar. Recusou-se solenemente e invariável a voltar quando ela começou a chamá-lo preocupada. Ele não poderia.

Ele não conseguiria sentar-se à mesa naquela noite e conversar amenidades enquanto saboreava a refeição especialmente preparada para a família, e infelizmente não conseguiria brincar alguns minutos com o filho, para logo em seguida botá-lo para dormir e ir deitar-se ao lado da esposa, ouvindo-a dizer que não precisavam comparecer àquele evento, sentir os lábios cálidos dela lhe tocarem as bochechas e em seguida deslizarem para o pescoço, tentando convencê-lo e convencer a si mesma a se amarem como há muito não faziam, mesmo que desistissem e dormissem virados de costas um para o outro. Não, Harry Potter não conseguiria encarar aqueles olhos que jurou amar ao que carregava o elo inquebrável, sua mente e coração reproduzindo as memórias das tempestuosas e acinzentadas orbes que um dia prometeu amar infinitamente. Ele nunca conseguiu esquecê-lo, de fato.

Aparatou em um bar trouxa no qual ambos costumavam se encontrar às escondidas, para não serem reconhecidos e expostos ao mundo bruxo. Ele queria saborear, naquela noite, o gosto de bebidas mais fortes, entorpecendo-o suficientemente para reclamar sobre a vida com qualquer pessoa que se sentasse ao seu lado e, se possível, se instalar no local mais sem valor que encontrasse pelas redondezas para apagar por algumas horas e acordar com a dor da ressaca mais tenebrosa que já teve, e mesmo que pudesse curá-la em minutos com algumas poções, só queria senti-la profundamente, afim de lembrar mais uma vez de como era reabrir aquela ferida, agora sem cura, feita em parte, por sua culpa.

Não surpreso com o local cheio, rostos desconhecidos e perdidos em seus próprios mundos, escondendo segredos e talvez mágoas, ele se sentou no primeiro banco vazio, perto do bar, que encontrou. Quantas histórias ali se assemelhavam à do garoto-que-sempre-sobreviveu-apenas-para-sofrer-mais-um-bocado? Riu, que idiotice. Pois é, ele não sabia, e nunca ficaria ciente.

Um barman prontamente veio para o seu lado, em tom animado e um pouco formal perguntando o que ele iria querer.

— O mais forte, por favor. — E então ouviu o homem por trás do balcão rir levemente e balançar negativamente a cabeça, chacoalhando com rapidez uma dose de bebida com cheiro levemente amadeirado e cor azul acinzentada.

Harry virou-a num só gole, batendo o pequeno copo no balcão como se indicasse que queria mais um daquele, que doses e mais doses daquele líquido confuso seriam sua companhia para o resto daquela noite, enquanto sentia a garganta queimar e um leve enjôo, prontamente ignorado, surgir na boca do estômago. O barman novamente riu com leveza e perguntou-lhe, antes de ir:

— Bebendo para encontrar respostas ou esquecer perguntas? — Harry maneou a mão, dispensando-o. Balançando a cabeça, murmurou um "tanto faz", antes de receber mais um daqueles e voltar a virá-lo, batendo novamente o copo, que seguiria o mesmo caminho por muito tempo naquela noite.

O bar, com o passar do tempo, estava cada vez mais lotado, e cada vez mais pessoas se encontravam no mesmo estado, ou pior que Harry. O homem não conseguiria saber as horas nem se tivesse um relógio digital em seu pulso, olhou ao redor e, não importava o quanto tudo estiva barulhento e extravagante, parecia devera monótono, o gosto da bebida parou de ter qualquer graça. Ele não estava exatamente bêbado, mas chegava num nível perigosamente alterado para conseguir distinguir exatamente as coisas.

E ao invés de o estado entorpecido e lento ajudá-lo a se esquecer do motivo pelo qual começou a beber, fez apenas intensificar e tornar real os anos que passou junto com Malfoy.

Foi quando um rapaz aparentemente mais jovem — e mais fraco — que ele, o qual estava sentado ao seu lado esquerdo, levantou-se correndo depois de virar uma dose de bebida com cheiro forte. Harry supôs que ele tinha ido procurar o local adequado para despejar o que estivesse no seu estômago, isso se conseguisse alcançar a tempo com aquelas pernas bambas e descontroladas.

Não mais que meio segundo depois, tal lugar foi ocupado novamente e, de relance, Harry pôde notar que se tratava de outra pessoa, ao que parecia bem mais sóbria que a anterior. Pôde vislumbrar um brilho prateado rapidamente, vindo dos cabelos do rapaz com pele acentuadamente pálida e vestes escuras, mas não se atentou a nenhum detalhe especial, pela lerdeza que a bebida lhe causava. Apenas começou a falar enquanto levava mais uma dose aos lábios um tanto dormentes:

— Você parece muito com um estúpido que eu amei — a frase veio meio embolada e baixa, mas a resposta, em tom arrastado, agressivamente fez Harry virar o conteúdo todo em sua camisa social.

— Por que está bebendo tanto essa noite, Potter? Uma hora dessas você já devia estar no décimo quinto sono ao lado da sua esposa e cria, não é mesmo? Não costumava beber tanto quando estávamos juntos — a última parte veio com um tom carregadamente irônico e amargo, o que fez com que Harry reunisse todo o autocontrole que tinha, além de um toque mínimo de sobriedade, e se virasse para a figura, apertando os olhos e desejando que sua visão não estivesse tão afetada assim. Não demorou mais do que dois segundos para reconhecer aqueles olhos frios e cheios de tempestades, mais parecendo o céu alguns minutos antes de uma chuva grossa, que o encaravam intensa e analiticamente.

Harry então deu o seu melhor e mais aberto sorriso sarcástico enquanto balançava agitadamente as mãos para o barman. Quando esse se aproximou, disse com euforia:

— Traga a melhor bebida da noite para meu companheiro e eu, comemorações devem ser feitas, é claro! — E dispensando-o novamente, virou-se para Draco, que ainda o analisava. — E você, Malfoy, que faz aqui? Veio para sua despedida de solteiro? Umas últimas atitudes ousadas antes do grande casamento? Achei que tivesse parado com a linha de garoto rebelde e finalmente obedecido ao seu pai, já que vai se casar exatamente com quem ele deseja, assim, direitinho.

— Só decidi fazer o mesmo que você, Potter. Aliás, também seguiu à risca o que esperavam de você, não é mesmo? — fez uma pausa e olhou ao redor. — Mas sabe... estou surpreso que ainda não tenha uma prole de filhos com a Weasley-fêmea, uma vez que são tão conhecidos por lotarem a casa de crianças em tão pouco tempo!

Foi como se o moreno tivesse sido atingido por um tapa no rosto, e nem mesmo a bebida foi capaz de retardar o efeito que aquilo lhe causou. Ele não moveu um músculo da boca para defender Ginny, não conseguiu naquele momento.

— Mas eu não vim aqui para ficar bebendo e me divertindo como velhos amigos, o que, claro, nem nunca fomos, Potter. Vim apenas te entregar algo que já devia ter entregado, na verdade, quatro anos atrás — e falando isso, o loiro retirou um envelope com aspecto envelhecido de algum bolso que Harry não pôde localizar e o deslizou por cima do balcão, até que estivesse de frente para o moreno. Em seguida, levantou-se para ir.

— Isso, Draco, seja covarde e vá embora agora! Sempre covarde, seu imbecil. — O estado alterado fazia com que Harry perdesse as estribeiras rapidamente. O ex-sonserino mal havia se levantado e distanciado dois passos quando voltou-se com fúria para o ex-amante, pegando-o pelo colarinho e aproximando seus rostos, fazendo o nível de álcool abaixar consideravelmente no sangue de Potter.

— Engraçado você dizer isso, Harry — foi feita uma pausa estratégica, como se Draco procurasse exatamente as palavras certas para machucar o outro profundamente. — Pelo que eu me lembro bem, foi você o egoísta e covarde que me deixou plantado quatro anos atrás, recusando-se a aceitar que eu não estava preparado para assumir nosso relacionamento, e veja só, ainda mais covarde de casar-se semanas depois com a pobretona da Weasley, que o aceitou de braços abertos depois de levar, por anos, um belo par de chifres. Foi você que recusou todas as minhas cartas e tentativas de aproximação, a engravidou e formou uma família, e agora é você me chama de covarde, Potter? Larga a mão de ser sempre o herói, você é apenas mais um babaca mimado que só vê o seu lado da história. Não ouse me julgar por também seguir em frente — e depois de despejar todas essas palavras e acusações verdadeiras na cara de Harry, este estático e com olhos marejados, largou-o, obrigando-o a se apoiar no balcão para não cair. Draco ajeitou as vestes e retomou a pose fria e distante, abaixando também o tom de voz cortante. — Vamos ver se vai ter o mínimo de coragem grifinória para comparecer o meu casamento. Passar bem.

E ele se foi, sem olhar para trás, como Harry havia feito quatro anos antes, ao romper o relacionamento com o loiro. Agora estava ele vivenciando o outro lado da moeda.

Agarrando-se ao envelope, também saiu daquele bar, bem mais sóbrio do que entrou. Precisava absorver e chorar pelo que foi dito. E além disso, pelo que estava escrito.

Ele não aparatou em casa, obviamente, seguiu seus instintos até a velha casa dos Black, que não estava totalmente abandonada, mas não era habitada desde que Ginny o convenceu a se mudarem, uma vez que, dizia, aquele local a trazia ânsia por saber ser onde Harry e Draco se encontravam durante o tempo juntos. Mas ao invés de se lembrar daquele momento e dela naquela noite, ele resolveu apenas caminhar e notar, com pesar, o quão difícil e tortuoso era atravessar as paredes e os cômodos daquela casa até chegar ao seu antigo quarto, com memórias invadindo-o feito hospedeiros indesejáveis. O álcool não estava tão acentuado, mas ainda assim seu corpo recusava-se a obedecer plenamente seus comandos. Ele se jogou no colchão velho, fazendo partículas de poeira voarem e, então, acomodando-se ali, abriu hesitante o envelope, contendo um pedaço de papel igualmente velho e desgastado. Respirou fundo antes que deixasse seus olhos percorrerem as palavras, estrelinhas e seus significados.

"Eu ouvi dizer que você acertou sua vida. Que encontrou uma garota e agora está casado. Ouvi dizer que seus sonhos se tornaram reais. Acho que ela te deu coisas o que eu não fui capaz de te dar. "

O coração de Harry se acelerou e seus pensamentos foram inundados pelas lembranças como um barco em naufrágio. Voltou, por memória, quatro anos no tempo e então ele se lembrou de como tudo acabou. Como naquela última discussão que tiveram sentiram, de fato, ser a última. Lembrou-se das palavras de Malfoy e da maneira como ele parecia implorar, pelo olhar, para que Harry não o deixasse, que o compreendesse. Foi a primeira vez que Harry viu Malfoy implorar, chorar copiosamente, mas ele não deu uma chance a ele. Virou-se de costas e saiu, como fizera nessa mesma noite com sua esposa. Num lampejo, Ginny apareceu nas suas memórias, lembrou-se do momento em que, bêbado, pediu perdão para ela, pediu para voltarem, dizendo que tinha cometido um erro. E ela, com um sorriso vitorioso, o perdoou, simplesmente por causa da consciência de que tinha vencido aquela batalha contra Draco Malfoy.

Ninguém além de Ginny, Rony e Hermione sabiam. Nem Pansy, nem Blaise ou qualquer outra pessoa que conhecesse Draco ou Harry. Era o segredo mais bem guardado que ele tinha e, por esse mesmo motivo, Potter recusava-se a continuar naquela situação. Ele queria bem mais do que Malfoy podia dar, ele queria ser livre dos disfarces e das desculpas, mesmo que o mundo bruxo esperasse muito mais dele. E aquilo tudo caiu em seus ombros como um peso grande demais para suportar quando Draco disse naquela mesma noite que o pai havia fechado o acordo de casamento entre ele e Astoria. Depois de longos quatro anos, aquele evento estava prestes a acontecer. Quatro anos em que Draco esperou por Harry, mais quatro anos insistentemente afastado e rejeitado.

"Meu velho amigo, por que você está tão tímido? Não é sua cara se conter ou se esconder da luz."

E lembrou-se de como, nos quatro anos que se passaram, Harry deu novamente a Draco indiferença e desprezo, ignorando toda e qualquer comunicação que o loiro tentava estabelecer com afinco. Sumiu do mapa, fez questão de desaparecer e fingir que não ligava, que não o amava, que não sentia falta dos lábios finos e rosados, da pele pálida. Que não sentia falta de o amar como não amava Ginny.

"Eu odeio aparecer do nada, sem ser convidado, mas eu não pude ficar longe, não consegui evitar. Eu tinha esperança de que você visse meu rosto e que você se lembrasse de que, para mim, não acabou. "

Então Malfoy estava novamente ao seu lado naquela noite, apontando o dedo e fazendo Harry tomar um banho de realidade ao perceber o quão tolo foi por esperar que Draco aguadasse sentado pelo resto da vida por uma coragem que o moreno há muito havia perdido. Não se assemelhava nem um pouco ao grifinório que um dia tinha sido. Ele era covarde, covarde pelo que fez e pelo que sempre faria.

"Não faz mal, eu vou encontrar alguém como você. E não desejo nada além do melhor para você, também. Não me esqueça, eu imploro, eu me lembro do que você disse. "

E Draco de fato havia encontrando alguém como ele. Astoria era uma bela e recatada bruxa puro-sangue. Cabelos médios castanhos escuros, olhos puros em tons de verde oliva, traços delicados, voz baixa, inteligência e sensatez, timidez e calma. Apesar de alguns aspectos parecidos, Harry sabia o quanto se diferenciavam. Draco nunca poderia amar Astoria como amou Harry, porque ele amava o modo selvagem e quase brutal com que se beijavam e se embrenhavam na cama nas noites mais quentes. Ele amava a impulsividade de Harry, amava o jeito imprevisível e explosivo. Mas ao contrário de tudo o que o moreno fez e pensava ser, Astoria era a sombra daquilo que um dia ele foi, corajoso o suficiente para estar ao lado do loiro, para enfrentar e ser paciente, para esperar. Ela lhe dava o amor e suporte que Draco precisava, e soube estar ao seu lado sem olhar para o passado.

"Às vezes, acaba em amor, mas às vezes, em vez disso, ele machuca. Você deveria saber como o tempo voa, ontem mesmo foi o melhor momento das nossas vidas. Nascemos e nos criamos numa neblina de verão, unidos pela surpresa dos nossos dias de glória."

"Nada se compara, nenhuma preocupação ou cuidado. Arrependimentos e erros são feitos de lembranças. Quem poderia adivinhar o gosto agridoce que isso teria?"

Harry então lembrou-se das noites gastas em planejamentos feitos sem possibilidade de realização ou de futuro. Praias que gostariam de visitar, projetos pessoais que realizariam, profissões que almejavam, filhos e casas, decorações e móveis, discussões sobre se o quarto seria vermelho e dourado ou verde e prata. Mas quem diria que, dali um tempo, Harry seria na verdade chefe dos Aurores, casado com Ginny Weasley, pai de James Sirius, numa casa com cores vivas e alegres demais para conhecer sequer a presença de um verde em trevas hipnotizantes? Quem poderia imaginar como todas as suas atitudes e escolhas refletiriam agora na perda daquele que amou, e ainda mais, como Draco estaria agora prestes a se casar por poder e política — apenas possivelmente um mínimo de afeto por Astoria.

Draco iria se casar em uma semana e havia enviado o convite para Harry, desafiando-o a comparecer e presenciar algo que lhe quebraria em mil pedaços, atingido pela realidade. O que ele esperava que fizesse? Impedisse o casamento, se declarasse e fosse rastejando implorar de volta o seu amor? Harry não poderia fazer isso. Não quando havia constituído uma família e aceitado o papel que lhe fora oferecido como membro principal do mundo bruxo, ele deveria atender àquelas expectativas e colocar o loiro como mero figurante em sua vida.

Ele não conseguia mais nem ao menos responder a última pergunta que finalizava aquela carta. Quem iria lhes alertar sobre o gosto amargo que era desistir de quem se amava, por puro comodismo e egoísmo? Harry Potter pagava agora o preço de ser covarde como Draco havia lhe ensinado a ser.

Contrariando todas as expectativas, no final de março, e talvez de todo o inverno, o dia do casamento de Draco Malfoy estava sendo o mais frio e com mais indício de neve daquele ano. Dramático, gélido e um pouco deprimente.

Os convidados já estavam perfeitamente acomodados nas cadeiras confortáveis e chiques e aquecidos por feitiços, revezavam os olhares entre as decorações e o noivo perfeitamente vestido de negro, em contraste e verdadeiro destaque entre a neve e da palidez de sua pele. Diziam o quanto ele estava bonito, charmoso e feliz. Feliz porque sorria sincero, cumprimentava um ou outro com tom cordial e educado. Narcissa, contente por exibir seu pequeno príncipe e emocionada com a festividade, estava ao lado de Lucius, que também exibia um firme sorriso, claro, por poder finalmente estar diante de uma ascensão ao mundo bruxo com aquele casamento.

Harry e Gina chegaram minutos antes, os últimos convidados a ultrapassarem o arco de flores amarelas, atraindo a atenção de quase todos. Menos a de quem talvez fosse a pessoa mais importante dali, Draco Malfoy.

Alguns cochichos, cumprimentos e reações de surpresa apareceram aos montes, confirmados os boatos que sim, aparentemente Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy tinham deixado a rixa da escola de lado e se tornado íntimos o suficiente para comparecerem no casamento um do outro.

Mas toda aquela fofoca e conversação acabou no minuto em que uma música leve começou; a marcha nupcial. Violinos e pianos tocando magicamente sem um guia, enquanto a noiva exuberante entrava feito um prêmio, sorrindo docemente enquanto ia ao encontro de seu amado. Porque sim, Astoria amava incondicionalmente Draco, aprendera a amá-lo durante aqueles quatro anos em que se seguiu o noivado.

Todos olhavam para a noiva, inclusive Ginny, que tinha uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, como se não conseguisse decidir se gostava ou não da ocasião; apesar de tudo lindo, estava contrariada por estar ali, com medo das atitudes impulsivas que poderiam ser tomadas. Apenas Harry não prestava qualquer atenção em Astoria, ao contrário, seu olhar estava voltado para Draco, que tinha uma expressão pouco vista de calmaria e satisfação. Seu coração se acelerou e uma mão de ferro imaginária apertou-lhe a garganta ao que percebeu que o seu ex-amante parecia realmente conformado e relativamente realizado com tudo aquilo, como ele mesmo em sua vida.

Astoria se aproximou, e juntos ela e seu futuro marido se viraram um para o outro, segurando as mãos e olhando-se nos olhos.

Era como uma tortura, Harry percebendo que havia mesmo perdido o olhar azul acinzentado que Draco reservara só para si. De onde estava, no último banco perto do arco, era difícil perceber com exatidão se Astoria havia ganhado aquilo que um dia lhe pertenceu, mas ela parecia estar alheia a toda a situação passada e, como ela, Draco aparentava também ter sofrido de perda de memória. Como naquela noite, uma semana atrás, em que Harry não havia reconhecido o loiro de imediato, Draco parecia disposto a não reconhecer sua presença no local, e principalmente o que isso significava.

— Draco Lucius Malfoy, você está disposto a amar, honrar, proteger e cuidar de Astoria Greengrass, como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, não dedicando somente a ela seu nome, mas também todo o valor sentimental que possui o elo da vida compartilhada?

Harry pôde sentir sua própria esposa deslizar a mão até entrelaçar seus dedos e se agarrar mais ao marido, como numa forma de protegê-lo e impedi-lo de fazer alguma coisa, como havia temido.

Só que naquele momento, tudo ao seu redor parou, seu corpo adormeceu subitamente quando viu as orbes acinzentadas desviarem do rosto corado de Astoria para ele. Olhando-o profundamente, lhe reservando, como há muito tempo, um azul mesclando-se com cinza. O coração de Harry palpitou e ele teve uma falsa impressão de que todos estavam prestando atenção neles, o que não era verdade. Era só Draco o olhando por segundos, que se transformaram em anos, décadas.

E nem o aperto da ruiva foi capaz de prender Harry no acento, ele se levantou um ímpeto, atraindo ainda mais a atenção de Draco para si. Os olhos cruzados, grudados, fixados.

Astoria permanecia olhando para o noivo, todos atentos aguardando a resposta positiva.

Mas Draco, pelo menos, ali, naqueles poucos e lentos segundos, pertencia novamente a Harry. Agarrado à esperança de que o moreno havia entendido o propósito da carta e do convite, de que havia comparecido munido de coragem para fazer o que o loiro tanto esperava que ele fizesse… Que atravessasse aquele caminho de rosas e neve, subisse no altar e arrancasse de Draco toda aquela pose pomposa, o beijando na frente de todos. Draco estava mais que disposto a assumir o que deveria ter sido exposto há muito tempo para todos, e principalmente para eles mesmos.

Ginny estava com o olhar desesperado e o coração palpitante, enjoada e levemente magoada pela afronta do marido, mas um sorriso vitorioso imediatamente apareceu e cresceu em seus lábios no minuto em que Harry virou as costas e caminhou para atravessar o arco, fazendo Draco perder a visão do brilho que achou ter visto nas susa orbes verdes. Ele havia se acovardado novamente.

Ninguém parecia ter sequer percebido a movimentação e a saída repentina do homem, mas de qualquer forma, não poderiam interpretar aquele evento como a demonstração clara e profundamente angustiante de mágoa e uma desistência de algo que um dia aqueles dois homens tiveram. A ruiva sardenta logo seguiu Harry, e ambos, antes de aparatarem, deixando o local, puderam ouvir o tom arrastado de Malfoy:

— Aceito.

Astoria tornou-se oficialmente a Senhora Malfoy, enquanto faíscas saíam das mãos unidas, concretizando o elo de casamento e os unindo para sempre, até que a morte os separasse.

Harry deu as costas pela terceira e última vez para Draco e foi-se com Ginny, reafirmando aquela escolha que havia feito quatro anos atrás.

A lágrima desceu solitária pelo rosto pálido do loiro, e mais uma vez ninguém poderia julgar aquilo como um ato de tristeza, se não seu próprio coração. Ele foi rejeitado pela última vez, e então beijou sua esposa, percebendo que o amor é forte às vezes. Forte demais e perigoso, e ao se aproximar, feito uma rosa nua, faz dedos sangrarem com seus espinhos. O amor machuca às vezes, machuca pessoas como Harry e Draco.


End file.
